A movement support apparatus which supports movement of a moving body by vocally outputting an announcement of a landmark object such as a landmark building for a driver is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a navigation apparatus which vocally outputs a color or the like of a facility for the facility (building) which is a landmark of an intersection before this intersection (guidance target point) at which a vehicle needs to turn right or left. This navigation apparatus allows the driver to audibly recognize a facility (landmark object) which is a landmark of a guidance target point before the driver arrives at the guidance target point.